


The Half-life of Comrade Shcherbina

by vallennox



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Chernobyl 2019, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: pre-slash, 副部长/教授，小短篇已完结。





	The Half-life of Comrade Shcherbina

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Период полураспада товарища Щербины](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124410) by [Mazeevsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeevsky/pseuds/Mazeevsky)



“你知道我是在图拉出生的吗？”Legasov喝掉了剩下的伏特加，拿起瓶子，发现它空了，放回原处，“就是这些人来的那个地方。”  
他指的是外面的矿工，那些汗流浃背，在炙热的地道里进进出出的、注定面临死亡的躯壳。Shcherbina从他自己的办公桌下面取出一瓶新的酒，拧开，先给自己倒了一杯，再把瓶子放到核物理学家的桌子上。他读过Legasov的档案，就在他们来切尔诺贝利之前，他不仅知道Legasov在哪里长大，要是他乐意，连物理学家的中学成绩单都能翻出来。但现在是凌晨三点二十四分，Shcherbina懒得说那么多话。  
“是吗？我不知道。”  
“尘土飞扬，我告诉你。”教授摘下眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁，“每隔五天左右，我们就会听说谁谁的父亲又在井下死了。”  
外面传来一声枪响，紧接着就是第二声。清理员在射杀狗，也可能是林子里的鹿。他们已经习惯枪声了，普里皮亚季不准留下活物，猫，狗，老鼠，鸟儿，只要枪能打到的，统统都要“清除”，和砍倒的松树一起埋进铺了塑料膜的深坑里。Shcherbina盯着写了一半的报告，再过几个小时，他就得把这些“积极乐观”的文字垃圾发回莫斯科了。这就是他所擅长的，Legasov懂得原子的原理，Shcherbina玩的是更危险的火焰：莫斯科的政治。  
“闭嘴半小时，行不行？”他告诉物理学家，“我睡一会。”  
“最好回旅馆去，这里——”  
“嘘。”  
他闭上眼睛，周围的声音变得更明显了。他现在能听见军靴踏在泥地上的声音，细微的水声，士兵在冲洗准备离开隔离区的卡车，矿工互相呼喊，矿车在临时铺设的轨道上哐当作响。然而反应堆是安静的，Shcherbina惊讶于这种寂静，这个敞开的地狱入口理应发出魔鬼的尖嚎才对。他年轻的时候去芬兰打过仗，雪原和森林也是寂静的，但子弹和迫击炮有火光，带着巨响。切尔诺贝利的子弹既看不见，也没有声响。人们要怎么打赢它呢？  
后来他真的问了Legasov这个问题，当时两人在克里姆林宫里，坐在会议室外面的长凳上等着，像两个做了坏事的中学生。Legasov的西装皱巴巴的，估计三天没换了，领带上有一点食物的污渍。核物理学家盯着墙上的油画，好像要单凭目光把画布切成四块。Shcherbina清了清喉咙。  
“领带，Valery。”  
“谢了。”  
“你还没回答我的问题。”  
“你问了什么来着？”  
“人们要怎么战胜辐射？”  
Legasov侧过头看了他一眼，带着一种似笑非笑的表情，甚至有点怜悯，好像Shcherbina是一个毫无希望的差生，还不如早日退学去修铁路。“没有办法。”  
“肯定有的，不然你们这种人每天在研究所里折腾什么呢？”  
“抱歉，Boris。”教授拉直了领带，扣上外套纽扣，遮住那块污渍，“可事实就是不能，原子是不能用口号和‘革命热情’来‘战胜’的。”  
会议室的门开了，秘书示意他们进去。教授站起来，拍了拍放在衣袋里的报告，快步走进去，Shcherbina在椅子上愣了几秒，站起来，整理了一下衣领，跟了进去，脑中已经开始为Legasov待会肯定会说的冒失言论编织借口了。

——

1988年发生了两件事。  
第一件事发生的时候，他在委员会里，等着Legasov正式公布调查报告。核物理学家迟到了十分钟，然后是半小时。电话无人接听，四十分钟过去了。一个年轻的克格勃被打发到Legasov的公寓去。这年轻人没有再回来。Shcherbina想到外面抽根烟，被阻止了，他质问发生了什么，但与其问一个苏联官僚，还不如问一堵石墙。  
到中午，消息才像渗透屋顶的雨水那样滴下来，每次一滴，得站在裂缝下面等很久才能收集够一杯。Legasov去世了，第一滴水。是暗杀吗？是美国人做的吗？稍等一下，Shcherbina同志，不要急着得出结论。到底是不是暗杀？怎么回事？同志，我们没有更多的消息。第二滴水，滴答。您可以离开这里了，Shcherbina同志，Legasov教授不会来了，他自杀了，用绳子。  
那是4月27日。  
第二件事是亚美尼亚。地震。几十年来第一次，莫斯科向华盛顿发出的援助请求。就像上一次那样，Shcherbina又被派到现场负责指挥。他的办公室孤零零地放在废墟之中，一个带轮子的金属盒子，可以随时挂到车上拉走。里面可以放两张桌子，但这次只放了一张。有时候他工作到深夜，打开伏特加瓶子，会随手放到桌子右上角，这样让Legasov伸手就能拿到。  
他总是忘记自己不在切尔诺贝利。  
但话又说回来，去过那里的人，有谁真的回来了呢？

全文完。


End file.
